


If She Wanted To Get Ghetto She'll Get Ghetto

by amithegamer1



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: She has known Terrence since she was three, he and his mother moved into the house next to them while his father was away. Terrence always hoped that his father would come back. But it never happened. Terrence is always sweet, protective, and gentle towards her. He was her best friend. And when she caught feeling for that so-called friend everything changed.
Relationships: Taraji P. Henson & Jussie Smollett & Regina Hall, Taraji P. Henson/Terrence Howard, Terrence Howard & Taraji P. Henson





	If She Wanted To Get Ghetto She'll Get Ghetto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TNTXCXL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/gifts).



She has known Terrence since she was three, he and his mother moved into the house next to them while his father was away. Terrence always hoped that his father would come back. But it never happened. Terrence is always sweet, protective, and gentle towards her. He was her best friend. And when she caught feeling for that so-called friend everything changed.

Taraji knew that Terrence was more of the type to get jealous. Taraji was never jealous of someone. If the man really loved her and she trusted him...she knows they wouldn't cheat on her. But that changed when the group was hanging out at Denny's. Regina, Jussie, Terrence, and her were all laughing and having fun when a brunette woman walked towards them. Taraji noticed her staring at them but didn't think anything serious of it.

"Hey T," She says, Terrence frowns, before recognizing the woman.

"Jaz? Jaz!" Terrence says, getting out of his seat and quickly gave the woman a bear hug, slightly lifting her off the ground, she laughs.

"How you been?" Terrence asks, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm good you?" she asks, with a smile.

"Amazing," Terrence says, before hearing some clearing their throat, Jussie.

Terrence towards his friends, "Oh, right this is Jazmine this is the girl I told you about from summer camp, Raji," Terrence says, Taraji slowly nodded her head.

"Jaz this is Jussie, Regina, and Taraji," Terrence says, Jazmine smiles.

"Nice to meet you, girls," Jazmine says, Jussie frowns.

"Likewise," Regina says, she's always the nice one in the group just don't get anything started with her.

"Well I need to go can I get your number so we can catch up," Jazmine asks, placing her hand on his forearm.

Terrence smiles, "Yeah sure," Terrence says, giving her his number.

Jussie frowns at Taraji, seeing the woman staring at Terrence and Jazmine, "You okay, Ra-Ra?" Jussie says, Taraji turns to him stared at him for a second before nodding her head.

"Mhmm," Taraji hums, when she wasn't.

♠

Terrence and Jazmine have been hanging out. And catching up, it was obvious to the group something was happening between them but some of them believe it one-sided. Taraji tried not to be jealous of them. Jazmine always touched him, kissed him on the cheek, called him cute nicknames.

They looked like they were dating, and it was annoying. Taraji wasn't happy they were hanging out but she can't change it and she doesn't try to. Terrence was happy with her, and that's okay. Taraji and she are cool if she doesn't start something but they always do.

It was the Sunday cookout after church, Terrence invited Jazmine even if she didn't go to the church. Jazmine came side her as she was making herself a plate of food. "It must hard," Jazmine says, Taraji frowns.

"What must hard?" Taraji asks, confused.

"Knowing that you and Terrence would never be together," Jazmine says, Taraji was taken back a little bit.

Taraji shakes her head, putting collard greens on her plate, "I don't know what you're talking about..." Taraji trails off, Jazmine chuckles.

"You do it's just sad that you tried so hard but Terrence and I going to be together," Jazmine says, Taraji took a deep breath. It's Sunday she just came from church so can't let the devil in just yet.

"Together?" Taraji asks, putting some candy yams and cornbread on her plate.

"yeah, back in summer camp we had a thing remember," Jazmine says, Taraji does remember. Terrence came back home telling her about the girl he met at summer camp.

"Now that I'm back I'm trying to relight the flame," Jazmine says, Taraji chuckles bitterly.

"Don't burn down the house while you doing it," Taraji says, Jazmine rolls her eyes.

"I understand him not wanting to be with you," Jazmine says, with a devilish grin.

"What?" Taraji asks, setting down her plate, getting a cup, and making herself some water she didn't want to get into a fight not at least here.

"He doesn't want a ghetto black girl from the streets," Jazmine says, Taraji frozen.

"Ghetto?" Taraji repeats Jazmine crossed the line right there.

"Bitch I will show you ghetto!" Taraji snaps, Jazmine crossed her arms.

"Cukcuk!" Taraji says, doing her birdcall getting a lot of people's attention.

"Cukcuk!" Someone people called back.

Two people stood behind Taraji with a frown, Jussie, and Regina, "What's up girl?" Jussie asks as Regina tilt her head.

"We got a problem?" Regina asks, Taraji nodded her head.

"I think we do," Taraji says, Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Girl you don't want this," Jazmine says, Taraji chuckles.

"No girl you don't want this!" Taraji says, Jussie nodded her head.

"She don't," Jussie says, Regina smiles.

"No. She. Don't." Regina says, coldly.

"You don't want to get her started," Jussie says, Regina hums.

"You don't," Regina asks, Taraji nodded her head, handing Jussie her cup.

"Because I can get ghetto," Taraji says, now clapping her hands.

"She can get ghetto," Regina says, Taraji pacing back and forward.

"Because when I get started," Taraji says, starting a circle behind them.

"She doesn't stop!" Jussie says, he ain't going to fight because it's a woman just he can get the hype.

"I got the top," Taraji says, taking off her eyerings.

"and I got the bottom," Regina says, Jazmine scared for a second before scoffing.

"You gonna fight me with your squad sorry ass," Jazmine says, Taraji smirks.

"Bitch I can take you alone."

"Let's back up J," Regina says, Jussie hands Taraji back her water causing her to frown before realizing something.

"You ain't gonna do shit," Jazmine says, Taraji chuckles before throwing water in her face than punching her.

"Try me, bitch," Taraji says, Jazmine was about to punch Taraji when someone held the both of them back.

"Hold on!" Terrence says, who was holding Taraji back, as one of his friends held Jazmine.

"What the hell is happening?!" Terrence asks, Jazmine shakes her head.

"She's trying to fight me, T!" Jazmine says, causing Taraji to frown.

"Bitch," Taraji says, before scoffing.

"Don't act like a baby now talk your shit," Taraji says, Terrence shook his head.

"Taraji leave," Terrence says, Taraji frowns.

"What?! Why me?! She started it!" Taraji says, Terrence, sighs.

"Taraji leave..." Terrence says, calmly, Taraji sees Jazmine had a smirk on her face, she growls.

Taraji punches her in the face causing her to fall backward, "Fuck you," Taraji says, she felt Terrence place his hand on her shoulder.

"Raji-," Terrence starts, Taraji hit his hand off her shoulder.

"Fuck you too Terrence," Taraji says, walking away with Jussie and Regina following behind her.

♠

Jussie and Regina wanted to take Taraji to Denny's for some food knowing she didn't eat at the party. Taraji said no she just wanted to go home...alone. She feels so hurt that Terrence made her leave. A few hours later, someone knocked on Taraji's door. Taraji doesn't get up to open it. So they opened it by themself. "Hey, Raji," A soft voice says, Taraji grunts...Terrence.

"I'm sorry," Terrence says, Taraji rolls her eyes sitting up on her bed.

"Whatever," Taraji says, Terrence sighs.

"I would you to know I don't think you started it," Terrence says, Taraji frowns.

"I know you don't fight unless there is a reason," Terrence admits.

"You got that right," Taraji says, causing Terrence to smile.

"What was the reason," Terrence says, Taraji shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Taraji says, Terrence shakes his head.

"You do," Terrence says, Taraji sighs it time for her to tell the truth.

"I got jealous..." Taraji says, Terrence, frowns.

"Why?" Terrence asks.

"Jazmine said that you and her would start dating and I didn't want that," Taraji admits.

"Oh," It took him some time to realize what she was saying.

"You like me don't you?" Terrence asks, Taraji slowly nodded her head.

"Well, Raji Jazmine and I would never get together," Terrence says, Taraji's brows knitted.

"what why?" Taraji asks, Terrence smiles.

"Because I don't want to be with her...I want to be with you," Terrence says, Taraji's eyes slightly widened.

"I like you too Raji," Terrence says, Taraji wanted to get up and kiss but she was too stubborn.

"What wrong?" Terrence asks as Taraji turned away from him.

"I'm kind of still mad at you for trying to make me leave," Taraji says, Terrence chuckles.

"Raji really?" Terrence asks, Taraji nodded her head.

"Raji can you forgive me please?" Terrence asks, now pinning her down on the bed.

"I don't know," Taraji says, Terrence started pouting.

"Please?" Terrence asks, Taraji shrugged her shoulders, still being stubborn as ever.

"Maybe," Taraji says, Terrence started using his puppy dog eyes, Taraji groans giving up.

"Fine, dumbass," Taraji says, Terrence smiles.

"I'm sorry and tomorrow I'll make it up to you," Terrence says, as Taraji lays on her head on his chest.

"How?" She asks, with a smile.

"By making our first day magical," Terrence says, kissing her temple.


End file.
